breakthroughcomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Insifeir
__FORCETOC__ Physical Description Insifeir is a classic Longwing with black base scales, he has a special eye marking that starts at the front bottom of his eye, 6 pointed loops follow the outline of the eye, he also has expressive 'eye brows' make with two purple dots. His shiny Yellow eyes accent his purple makrings, his body markings are simple spikes following the back down to the tail and ending midway down the tail. He has purple rings on his fingers and toes that are occompanied by arrows, two on the forearms and one one each hindleg. His red dots, stripes, and nose 'wind' are all created from crushed beries, he does this as a symbol of his gratitude for joining the Red Claw, and when he didn't figure Iranite was Alive it was a symbol of saddnes. He is missing his right arm as part of his left wing membrane, this hinders his flight ability and making him hobble around. he has two scars on the left side of his mouth. Biography Insifeir and Iranite grew up together as best friends. Years pasted as the bond grew stronger until it was a love, they kept it a secret as they stayed separated from each other during the 'day' and together at 'night'. A few weeks later Iranite was changing as Insifeir noticed she was having a dragonet, he was ecstatic but also frightened as he knew the law. Both of them found a few Red Claw members as they swore to take the oath when they were out of the caves. That was when the King walked in and ordered there heads, Insifeir and the others ran and flew for there lives as they made the great escape to the surface. Insifeir carried Iranite for most of the flight before a pack of Wyverns attacked. The clash of dragons and wyverns created a frenzy of smoke and death as Insifeir roared to try and reach Iranite, who fell from his grasp in the mists of the fight, unfortunately she was unconscious and taken away by a few surviving wyverns as they escaped. Insifeir thought Iranite was dead so he painted his scales red in tribute to her. Not knowing she was safe and living with Wyverns in the forest, and caring for the young son. Insifeir walked around in the forest a few times as he came to try and befriend some of the wyverns, he brought gifts and small scarps of food or herbs. After awhile he started noticing two dragons with woolly cloaks covering them, especially there heads during the day. He tried his best not to seem stalker when he watched them with curiosity. Insifeir also say a wyvern that seemed to guard and guild the dragons around, like some special 'lover' almost. He strayed away from almost everybody because of his sinister flashbacks of his past, the guilt kept him separated from anyone, so he chose to make a home in the forest near the Red Claw as he waited for the day to come where the stars would light up and dance in yellows greens and blues across the sky. He believe those to be the only times he could revisit the past in his mind to soothe most of the pain, and after years of being mostly alone he grew to be solitary and will only come to help other dragons in need of healing. He also started making small wooden and stone totems form small stones and a few sticks. A few years passed and he was called to help a hurt Longwing for the Red Claw, he was meet with the Longwing, Aves, and a young SparkWing called Inar. Insifeir focused on healing Aves after he got the right herbs and healing salves, he bandaged her up and talked with her for a bit until he caught a glimpse of a Sparkclaw staring at him, he looked up and almost fainted when he realised it was his lost Love. Insifeir jumped up and hugged Iranite tightly as he cried happily with her, he found out Inar was his son and he was overwelmed with pride and joy. Now Insifeir is no longer a lonesome dragon and he spends his days with Iranite when she's not spying on the forest wyverns. Personality Insifer is easily angered and supprised, he is extremely expressive when he doesn't mean to be as he tends to make silly faces to somethings. Otherwise Insifeir is calm and determined to help others, which makes him quite outgoing as he's quite friendly to dragons of all kinds. Gallery Insifeir headshot wiki.png|Insifeir Headshot. Yes he is hissing/roaring at something that angered him. Isnifer and Iranite ref.png|Fullbodies of Insifeir and Iranite. Will be updated and separated. Category:Fan Characters